


together

by ZainBAP



Series: best absolute puppies [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Werewolves, Yongguk's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/pseuds/ZainBAP
Summary: "Forever."





	together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a werewolf AU fic verse I started on my tumblr. I'll post all written parts here on AO3, but for the additional pictures you'll still have to check out my [best absolute puppies](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/tagged/best-absolute-puppies) tag on my blog. This is also where I'll post updates and answers questions about this series.
> 
> ( To see what their wolf forms look like, see [here](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/post/148026625119/). )

He'd been stepping out again. Too long, this time.

For two days he's been running on all fours; claws digging into the frozen earth, ears perked as he scanned the woods. His thick fur had protected him from the cold, spending the night under a fallen tree as the first snow had started to fall. The chillness in the air had brought back memories, the taste of ice bittersweet on his tongue.

The house is dark when he returns, the sun long gone behind the hills. A new moon looks down on him as he steps past the tree line, like a black shadow moving across the white ground. He can smell them, all their scents mixed together, and the familiarity of it pulls at something deep inside him. He can hear the pulse of their synchronized heartbeats, can almost _feel_ it throb beneath the floorboards as he steps onto the porch.

Yongguk hesitates before pressing his forehead against the front door, pushing it open with his head. It'd been left ajar just enough to let a wolf inside.

He expects to find Himchan in the kitchen, ready to scold him the second he walks in. Yongguk can feel his scent lingering there, along with the coffee and warm affection he's learned to associate with Himchan's own smell. But the house is asleep, all five heartbeats coming from upstairs, and Yongguk feels guilt and love collide like a storm in his belly.

Part of him wants to wake them all up, wants to apologize for being gone so long. The wolf in him longs for its pack so much it's starting to hurt, his chest feeling tight as he climbs the stairs, retracting his claws to make as little noise as possible. He pauses, looking down the dark hallway where the younger ones are sleeping, finding comfort in their steady breathing before resuming to the attic.

As always, Yongguk needs some time to adjust to his human body again — this time more than usual. He hasn't stayed in wolf form for this long in years, before the pack was formed. He ends up sitting on the floor of his room for a long moment after transforming, feeling awkward in his naked body. His legs are too long, bending the wrong way. He's forgotten the feeling of having hair fall in his face, and it's longer than he remembers.

Once he dares standing up, missing the balance of his tail, Yongguk slips into a pair of loose sweats. He pauses, eyes on the stairs. He wants to go check on his members, make sure they're all there, even though he can hear them, even though he can _feel_ them through the pack bond. But he doesn't want to risk waking them up, especially not Junhong who seems to be free of night terrors. Yongguk purses his lips, trying to ignore the way his wolf protests inside him, and turns away.

Yongguk's bed is a frameless mattress on the floor, centered beneath the attic window. He crawls beneath the blankets, sheets cool against his heated skin. He'll need a shower in the morning, his skin smelling of the forest dirt. He curls up on his side, closing his eyes and tries to let the pack's joined heartbeat lull him to sleep.

He doesn't keep track of time, but by the time he's tossed and turned about a dozen times, the shadows have all moved. The room is illuminated by the moon outside, slanting squares of light from the window touching Yongguk's foot where it's poking out from under the blankets.

The sound of his own heart beating is loud in his ears, having given up on trying to make it match the rest of the pack. There's an uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach, anxiety twisting every thought in his head. He feels cold for the first time in ages, clings to his pillows as if they could fill the void rapidly growing inside him. As if it'd cure his loneliness.

_This is what they feel_ , a voice whispers at the back of his mind. It's dark, accusing. _Every time you leave them. This is what they feel_.

Yongguk squeezes his eyes shut again, heart aching with guilt. With regret.

"Hyung?"

Yongguk's eyes snap back open, rolling over onto his back to find Junhong standing on top of the stairs. He'd been so distracted by his own turmoil, he hadn't noticed the omega waking up and leaving his bedroom. Junhong is too tall for the moonlight to reach him, his face covered in shadows, but Yongguk can sense the concern rolling off him. The affection, the longing.

Yongguk's heart swells, pushing himself up to sit.

"Come here."

Junhong easily climbs onto the bed, making a soft noise deep in his throat. Yongguk feels himself smile, lifting his arm for the younger to duck under and press against his side. Junhong's head lands on his shoulder, and Yongguk breathes him in. Junhong smells of sleep, body still warm from his own bed, and Yongguk isn't freezing anymore.

They're silent for a moment, Yongguk listening to the way their heartbeats come together. But even in the silence, Yongguk can read Junhong's body language. Can sense the _relief_ oozing from him. He knows what Junhong wants to say, only he doesn't dare to.

_I thought you disappeared for good this time_.

"I wouldn't," Yongguk whispers, as if Junhong had said the words out loud. His breath makes the hair on the top of Junhong's head move. "I wouldn't," he promises again.

Junhong exhales heavily, body slumping a little further against Yongguk's side.

It feels like an accepted apology.

He barely has the time to catch Himchan and Youngjae's scents before they're _there_ , padding up the stairs in their pjs. Yongguk swallows around the lump in his throat, realizing they must've sensed his emotions. Enough to wake them up, maybe. He wonders what it's like, for them, to have their alpha broadcast something like that. He wonders what words they would use to describe this feeling.

"I'm sorry," he tells Himchan as they join them on the big bed. His voice sounds thick, and for a split second it's horrible. He feels vulnerable, defenseless, bared to the bone.

But then Himchan smiles, features soft even in the sharp light from the moon.

"Don't be sorry, Bbang," he murmurs, reaching out to cup Yongguk's cheek with one hand.

Yongguk swallows and lets his eyes fall closed, leaning into the touch. Letting himself enjoy it. He knows they can all hear it, the skip in his heartbeat, but he doesn't allow himself to be embarrassed by it. He clings on to what Himchan told him on the porch all those weeks ago, what they've _all_ kept telling him since then, even if it's not with words.

He can sense Youngjae to his right, and when Himchan's hand finally draws back and Yongguk opens his eyes again, he finds him pressed along Junhong's back, spooning him. The delta smiles at him over Junhong's head, and his arm that's draped over Junhong's waist brushes against Yongguk's side. Yongguk drops his hand there to touch him, briefly. His knuckles sliding over Youngjae's arms, and he can feel the surge of affection and happiness coming off Youngjae as he does.

"I took a picture of Himchan-hyung in the snow," he tells Yongguk, voice slightly muffled from where his cheek is pressed against Junhong's shoulder. "It's great. You can barely see him."

Yongguk chuckles, shooting Himchan a look. The beta rolls his eyes, grabbing a pillow and settles down by the foot of the mattress. His body heat still touches Yongguk's legs through the blankets, and it's sending little pleased shivers down Yongguk's spine.

Jongup's approaching scent reaches him long before the boy comes up the stairs to join them, looking half asleep with his eyes barely open and his hair a wild mess. A dopey smile is resting on his lips as he looks at his alpha, though, and Yongguk's feels his chest flutter with adoration. He pulls Jongup in for a clumsy hug, nosing into his hair just to scent him properly. The wolf in him is humming, content to finally be surrounded by the pack.

Only there's someone missing.

Yongguk can hear the change in Daehyun's heartbeat, knows he's awake and in his room downstairs. He can sense Daehyun's longing, his own howling in response.

"Daehyunnie," he rumbles.

He doesn't need to raise his voice, he knows Daehyun will hear him. And Yongguk can hear the hitch in his breath, can smell the excitement traveling up the stairs. The air feels warm with all six of them there, filling the space that'd been empty and cold not long ago.

Daehyun is wearing a hoodie that's too big for him, collarbones poking out from the collar. Yongguk recognizes it, because once it had been his. He feels a warm smile stretch on his lips, imagining Daehyun burying his nose in his shirt, trying to chase his alpha's scent.

Yongguk lifts his free arm, the one not wrapped around Junhong and Youngjae on his right side.

"Come."

Daehyun ducks his head down and crawls into the already crowded bed, stepping over Jongup who's resting his head on Himchan's stomach. Yongguk can see the faint flush on Daehyun's cheeks, can tell how happy he is to receive affection from his leader.

Yongguk hums, cupping the back of Daehyun's head and gently pulls him down to rest their foreheads against one another. He closes his eyes, listening to Daehyun's breathing, can feel the heat of it on his face. One of Daehyun's hands is resting flat on Yongguk's chest, keeping himself balanced, and the touch is spreading heat over Yongguk's skin.

"Missed you," Daehyun whispers once they pull back, shyly meeting Yongguk's eyes.

Yongguk smiles faintly back at him.

"I missed you, too," he assures him. "All of you."

Junhong nuzzles further into his shoulder, making Youngjae giggle. Daehyun ducks his head down again, lying down on Yongguk's other side, and the alpha wraps his arm tight around him. Himchan hums approvingly, while Jongup looks like he's one second from falling back asleep.

"I told them not to worry," Himchan murmurs, voice calm.

Yongguk can feel the genuine _trust_ Himchan has for him, and Yongguk loves him for it. He looks down the bed, meeting his friend's eyes, trying to convey his feelings without words. And he knows it's working, because Himchan gets that happy glint in his eyes.

The anxiety and emptiness Yongguk had felt earlier is all gone now, replaced with the reassuring closeness of the strong pack bond. Now, he can't imagine even being without it. Can't imagine being away for even longer than he had been, can't imagine living with that empty void inside of him.

He realizes then, more so than any other time before, that this is forever. The six of them, their pack, their family they created for each other. Yongguk will do anything to keep them together, to keep them safe, and he knows they feel the same way.

Daehyun makes a soft noise to his left, snuggling further into his hoodie.

"Forever," he whispers.

And Yongguk realizes he'd said that part out loud.


End file.
